Tabi
by aerkei
Summary: Kala sepersekian detik itu terasa begitu menyebalkan, namun juga membawa kebahagiaan akan cinta yang tak diprediksi kedatangannya.


_Kala sepersekian detik itu terasa begitu menyebalkan, namun juga membawa kebahagiaan akan cinta yang tak diprediksi kedatangannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I'm just borrowing the characters to show my creativity.**

 **AU, OOC, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shikatema AU Story**

 **Tabi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha masihlah sebuah kota yang penuh dengan beragam kesibukan. Terdapat 11 distrik di kota itu. Setiap distrik merupakan wadah kesibukan yang telah dikategorikan. Seorang pemuda modern dan berkelas namun memiliki tatanan rambut gambaran jaman edo, samurai. Kini melintasi jalanan distrik 9 Konohacity yang terkenal ramai. Distrik 9 merupakan salah satu distrik pusat segala proses bisnis berlangsung. Karena di distrik itu juga pusat pemerintahan berada. Tak heran pemuda itu menjadi salah satu manusia diantara ratus bahkan ribuan manusia dengan tingkat kesibukan tinggi.

Ia tilik jam tangan yang melingkar itu dengan tidak sabar, kala mendapati _trafficlight_ untuk pejalan kaki masih setia pada simbol keberanian. Helaan napas mengiringi langkahnya yang tergesa, pandangannya terpecah antara dokumen yang ia bawa dan jalanan sempit karena lautan manusia peduli kesehatan sepertinya.

"Akh."

"Ouch."

Kedua suara dari sumber yang berbeda bertemu tepat di tengah persimpangan yang padat. Rintihan kecil masih keluar dari salah satu pihak kala anggota tubuh terinjak atau tersenggol antrian padat. Segera saja pemuda itu bangkit dan menarik manusia dihadapannya untuk turut serta.

 _Grey_ nya menatap tajam saat mendapati beberapa dokumen yang ia bawa telah sobek, kontrak kerjasama perusahaan yang harus segera ia antarkan ke direktur utama. Oh salahkan direktur utama tua itu yang masih setia dengan ke-gaptek-annya, hingga berapa kalipun si pemuda mengirimkan email, takkan pernah sampai ke tujuan. Lalu _grey_ itu beralih ke kedua _orbs teal_ dihadapan. Kegugupan terlihat jelas pada raut muka gadis pemilik _teal_ , ia melirik takut kearah belakang dan sedikit kesal saat bersitatap dengan _grey_.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kakimu, nona?" Sengit bariton itu berucap.

"Umh … _gomen_ , aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Tuan," Ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunduk dalam. "Akh!kirimkan saja salinan dokumen ini padaku atau kita bisa ke percetakan diujung jalan sana-" Ia meringis kala melihat toko yang dimaksud telah tutup.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus seraya menaikkan alisnya diringi cengiran mengejek. Gadis yang terlihat begitu kelelahan itu kian cemas.

.

.

.

"Satu-satunya cara, kau harus ikut denganku." Ancam pemuda itu seraya mencengkeram tangan si gadis tanpa mempedulikan ringisan sakit dan ruam merah dihadapan.

"Ano, tapi aku,"

"TEMARI-SAMA!"

Teriakan beberapa orang dari kejauhan menyadarkan si gadis akan hal yang sejak awal ia hindari. Segera saja ia lepaskan cengkeraman tangan pemuda yang masih menatapnya tajam. Nihil, kekuatannya kalah jauh dari pemuda dengan emosi yang kentara meski wajahnya terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau mau kemana Nona?"

"Lepaskan,"

 _Grey_ itu mengikuti arah pandang _teal,_ terlihat beberapa orang berjas hitam dengan _earphone_ berlari menuju kearah mereka. _Grey_ terbelalak kala mendapati tubuhnya terseret dengan kuat. Gadis itu memang tak dapat melepaskan cengkeraman, tapi kaki jenjangnya masih sanggup berlari dengan beban lebih.

Mereka berlari menyapu angin, telinga terasa berdengung dan hembusan napas tak beraturan. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di perbatasan distrik 9 dan 10. _Teal_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala mendapati salah satu toko dengan mesin cetak di sudut ruang yang bersisian dengan kaca masih tertulis _open_. Ia langkahkan kakinya kesana.

.

.

.

"Hutangku lunas kan, jadi selamat tinggal." Seru gadis berkuncir empat itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pemudai bersurai seperti samurai yang termenung menatap punggung kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ck, lalu gambar ini?" Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya kearah gadis bersurai emas itu menghilang.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan,"

"Hei, bermain bersama kami itu menyenangkan, Nona." Seru pria tambun seraya mencolek lengan si gadis yang terbuka.

"Hei!" Segera saja gadis itu mengelak, mencoba menjauh namun terlalu sulit kala harus berhadapan dengan 3 pria mabuk jelek yang memiliki kekuatan super.

 _Buagh_

"Akh," Pekik gadis itu kala melihat pria lain yang berhasil merengkuhnya kini tersungkur dengan darah di hidung.

1 lawan 2, ah 3, mengingat korban jatuh perlahan bangkit meski kekuatannya tak lagi sempurna. Tendangan dari penolong berhasil mematahkan belikat salah satu lawan, terbukti dengan bunyi patah beberapa saat lalu. Si gadis tak hanya tinggal diam, setelah sadar bahwa ia pun bisa melawan, ia arahkan lututnya kearah kelemahan utama salah satu lawan, berhasil. Tersisa satu, kini terasa adil. Penolong itu mencoba melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan namun berhasil ditangkis. Sepertinya lawan tersisa merupakan kekuatan utama dalam kelompok dengan 3 anggota pemabuk tersebut. Satu pukulan mengenai pelipis penolong, tak diprediksi saat sebilah pisau turut serta melukai lengan penolong yang tertutup _coat_. Tak cukup dalam namun tetap terasa perih. Si gadis berlari mengambil kerikil di sisi lain jalan. Melemparkannya bertubi-tubi kearah arena tanding tanpa membidik dengan tepat.

"Hei Nona, kenapa kau juga melempariku?" Teriak bariton itu mengejutkan gadis yang masih asyik melempar kerikil.

"Akh _gomen_."

"Ck, tak usah membantu."

Seketika itu juga ia berlari kearah lawan yang masih terlihat lengah, menyentuh dahinya yang berdarah, setidaknya bantuan gadis itu cukup berguna. Ia menerjang lawan, memukuli wajah lawan bertubi-tubi hingga berhenti kala tak ada lagi perlawanan.

" _Yokatta_ , _arigatou_." Ucap tulus si gadis seraya menghampiri penolong dengan cengiran lebarnya.

 _Deg_

" _Mendokusei-na_ ," Balas penolong lalu segera menarik tangan gadis itu kasar.

"Hei Tuan, kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut aku menjelaskan ke Dirut tentang ini." Ia goyangkan beberapa dokumen kehadapan si gadis.

"Hei, bukannya aku sudah mencetak ulang?"

"Tapi aku sudah terlambat Nona, dan kau bahkan tidak bertanggungjawab tentang gambar-gambar ini." Ia menunjukkan beberapa kertas dengan gambar bangunan dari goresan pensil, masih berupa sketsa kasar. Telah sobek dan kotor.

"Astaga,"

.

.

.

Kini mereka kembali berjalan kembali ke distrik 9. Gadis itu terus menggerutu tidak jelas sedangkan si pemuda hanya menguap berulangkali.

"Temari-sama, syukurlah." Ucap salah satu pria berjas hitam dengan lega, segera mungkin ia disibukkan dengan percakapan jarak jauh.

Gadis itu, Temari, segera saja berlari. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menguap dengan mata sayu itu kini terbelalak sempurna. Ia pun juga berlari mengikuti Temari, urusannya dengan gadis itu belum selesai. Sedangkan pria berjas yang masih berbicara melalui _bluetoothphone_ itu kini harus memecah konsentrasi antara terus berkomunikasi dan mengejar si gadis. Temari berlari dengan cepat, pemuda di belakangnya bahkan kewalahan mengimbangi langkah sembari menggenggam erat dokumen yang belum sempat dimasukkan ke tas. Saat ditikungan, pemuda itu sanggup menyusul. Temari hanya melirik dan mendengus tidak suka.

"Temari-sama mohon berhenti." Teriak pria berjas dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

Segera saja Temari bergerak cepat memasuki gang demi gang, setelah sebelumnya menggenggam tangan pemuda disampingnya dengan erat. Mereka kini berada di distrik 10. Distrik pemukiman kumuh dengan banyak sekali lorong sempit yang jarang dilalui. Distrik yang akan menghantarkan setiap manusia menuju kawasan hutan dan pantai, perbatasan Konoha dan Amegakure. Salah satu kota dengan curah hujan yang tinggi dan terkenal sebagai kota para pasangan dimabuk cinta.

Hosh ... hosh ...

Kini mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah. Terpaksa menahan bau tak sedap demi menyamarkan jejak. Dari celah sempit terlihat pria berjas yang tadi mengejar sedang terdiam, mencoba mencari beberapa kemungkinan, tapi tak lama kemudian kembali berlari kearah timur. Setelah merasa keadaan aman, Temari menarik si pemuda untuk berlari kearah selatan, arah berlawanan yang kian mengantarkan mereka jauh menuju perbatasan. Mereka terus berlari meski peluh membanjiri kening. Kini mereka mendapati pepohonan rimbun di sepanjang jalan sejauh mata memandang, hutan.

"Aku lelah." Seru Temari yang perlahan mengurangi lajunya.

"Merepotkan, itu kan ulahmu sendiri," Sahut si pemuda.

"Ish kau ini." Keluh Temari seraya memukul bahu pemuda di sampingnya pelan.

"Temari."

"Hm?"

"Pria tadi memanggilmu itu."

"Ah ya, Sabaku no Temari, dan kau?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Heh? Kau pemimpin Nara Corp. itu?" Ucap Temari terkejut.

"Pemimpinnya Tsunade- _baasan_ , bibiku."

"Tsunade Senju? Artis terkenal di tahun xx?" Ia masih menatap Shikamaru heran, menilik secara cermat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hei ... hei, tak usah bernafsu begitu Nona." Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah kantuk pemuda bersurai dengan tatanan samurai.

 _Jduagh_

"a-aph-ish apa maumu hah!" Spontan Temari berteriak untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan cantik. Sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang barusaja dipukul gadis bersurai emas.

"Kukembalikan padamu Nona."

"Aku hanya bingung, kau berbeda jauh dengan Tsunade Senju,"

"Kami memang saudara jauh Nona, terlalu merepotkan untuk menjelaskan dan itu tak memberikan keuntungan apapun." Jawab Shikamaru lalu kembali berjalan ringan yang diikuti anggukan oleh Temari.

Mereka masih terus berjalan sembari berbincang tentang beberapa hal ringan yang berujung pada pertengkaran tentang dokumen-dokumen bergambar lagi. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka melihat gubuk sederhana dari kejauhan. Kekanakan memang, tapi kini mereka saling memasang tatapan menantang, sebelum berlari untuk mencapai gubuk lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Tawa memecah malam, kini mereka hanya mencoba melepaskan beban sembari menyeka peluh.

Hening lantas kembali menemani, diiringi angin yang menyapa dengan ganas.

Shikamaru hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, bersiap untuk menjelajah mimpi sembari menunggu kendaraan melintas. Sekiranya bisa memberikan tumpangan untuk mereka, karena tak tersisa lagi tenaga untuk kembali ke distrik 9 dengan kondisi kelelahan dan dehidrasi.

"Mana?"

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru malas masih dengan terpejam.

"Dokumen bergambar tadi."

" _What for_?"

" _I just wanna fix it._ "

"Ck, ini harus digambar ulang Nona, bukan sekedar direkatkan lalu beres."

"Aku juga tau Tuan." Balas Temari lalu meraih tumpukan dokumen yang jauh dari jangkauannya dengan cepat.

Temari hanya melihat gambar bangunan di beberapa lembar itu dengan raut gugup, terlalu rumit untuk dicontek. Tapi keyakinannya untuk bertanggungjawab telah bulat. Ia arahkan kedua _teal_ nya kearah _grey_ yang menatap dengan sayu. Merasa bahwa aksi saling tatap akan berlangsung lama, segera saja ia mendengus lalu meraih tas Shikamaru. Mencari alat tulis dan memekik riang saat menemukan kertas kosong dan beberapa kebutuhan yang diperlukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Temari telah sibuk dengan kegiatan menyalin gambarnya. Benar-benar menyalin karena ia menggoreskan pensil mengikuti gambar asli yang telah ia tata rapi dibawah medianya kini. Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli melihat ide konyol gadis berkuncir empat itu. Namun _grey_ nya membelalak dan senyum tipis menghias wajah kantuknya kala mendapati gambar pertama selesai dengan hasil mendekati sempurna. Temari menunjukkan salinan gambar itu dengan cengiran lebar yang disambut usapan hangat dari Shikamaru pada surai emasnya.

 _Blush_

Semburat merah nampak pada wajah keduanya. Shikamaru lantas mengikuti kegiatan Temari dengan cepat, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan dari tindakan bodohnya barusan. Sedangkan Temari yang barusaja tersadar hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Sejak mereka tiba di hutan hingga kini malam telah bergulir menyambut mentari, tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas.

Salinan gambar itu hampir saja selesai, tersisa masing-masing pada setiap kertas yang mereka tekuni.

"Huft ... _finally_ ," Pekik Temari girang kala goresan akhir terselesaikan. "Wah, kenapa hasilmu lebih bagus? Benar-benar mirip." Puji Temari dengan mata berbinar.

"Sama saja." Balas Shikamaru seraya membereskan dokumen itu dan memasukkannya kedalam map lalu tas lipat _waterproff_ yang diambil dari kantong samping tas.

Temari terus merekam kegiatan Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu terlelap di kedua _orbs_ nya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia pun juga memejamkan mata mencoba menyapa alam mimpi. Kedua insan itu kini terbuai mimpi meski alas tak seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar dari kejauhan, meski mengantuk tapi Shikamaru terbiasa siaga dengan segala kondisi. Ia kerjapkan kedua matanya lalu melangkah perlahan menuju tengah jalan. Ia bingung karena cahaya itu tak mengarah padanya namun membentuk bayangannya.

"Ck."

Ia berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, lumayan terisi setelah terlelap beberapa saat.

"Berhenti!"Tenggorokannya terasa sakit kala berteriak kearah mobil yang melaju meninggalkannya dengan perlahan. Usahanya sia-sia saat ia terjatuh kehabisan tenaga dan pengemudi bahkan tak menyadari sosoknya dari balik spion.

Ttiinn ... ttiinn ...

"Hei Tuan kau tak apa?" Sapa ramah sosok kakek dari balik kemudi.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lega dan menggangguk. Kini ia dan Temari mendapat tumpangan gratis meski harus rela berbagi tempat dengan tumpukan sayur. Dengan terpaksa ia dekap gadis yang masih setia terpejam walaupun telah dibangunkan beberapa kali. Ia terkejut saat menyentuh lengan Temari yang terbuka, hangat. Bibir ranum itu kini memucat. Segera ia buka _coat_ nya untuk dipakai bersama dengan gadis itu dan kian merapatkan dekapannya untuk menghimpun panas.

.

.

.

"AAAAAA!"

Pekikan Temari sontak membuat dengingan di kedua telinga Shikamaru. Belum sempat protes menyela, kini _grey_ juga terbelalak ngeri. Shikamaru menghela napas dan mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Shika," Oh tidak, bukan hanya kilatan marah yang tercetak, tetapi beberapa bulir di sudut itu juga hendak menyerbu, menerobos keluar.

Shikamaru hanya berjalan menjauh, berusaha mencari kakek tua yang mengemudikan _pickup_. Kini hanya tersisa Temari diantara tumpukan sayur yang sebenarnya telah membusuk. Segera saja gadis cantik itu berjengit dan berusaha menjauh. Mengikuti jejak Shikamaru yang terus berjalan sesuai dengan jalur yang terbentuk, jalan setapak.

"Ah, itu Shika," Lirih Temari berkata seraya menunjuk kearah kakek tua yang mencari kayu.

" _Ojisan_ ," Sapa Shikamaru.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun?" Balas kakek itu dengan senyuman yang begitu menenangkan.

"Iya, _Ojisan_ sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Temari yang dibalas dengusan geli Shikamaru.

Mereka kini saling mengadu tatapan, melotot. Mencoba menegaskan siapa yang terkuat. ' _Apa kau?' 'Kau yang konyol, nona, tidakkah kau melihat?' 'Hei, apa salahnya intermezzo, nanas!'_ Sekiranya itulah yang mereka perdebatkan melalui pancaran mata, yang kini diinterupsi tawa kakek.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang romantis." Dan kedua orang dimaksud hanya ber _sweetdrop_ ria.

.

.

.

Kini kedua manusia dengan surai yang berlawanan, gelap dan terang. Berjalan dengan langkah gontai, menyibak beberapa ilalang yang mengganggu. Tubuh mereka lemas karena belum adanya asupan nutrisi sejak semalam dan ditambah dengan segala usaha yang harus mereka keluarkan sebelumnya. Mereka hanya sempat meneguk satu botol air dibagi berdua, yang diberikan kakek tadi.

Mereka terpaksa menyusuri hutan sesuai petunjuk dari kakek tadi. Karena ternyata kakek tersebut akan menuju ke Amegakure, membawa pulang beberapa sayur yang tidak berhasil dijual di Konoha. Begitu nelangsa wajah Temari, kala melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Ia tetap cantik, memang, tapi bau busuk dari sayuran yang menguar itulah yang disesalkan. Lirikan tajam selalu disuguhkan _teal_ kala bersibobok dengan _grey._ Pemilik _grey_ hanya mendengus, karena permintaan maafnya tak juga bersambut. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa usahanya 3 jam lalu semakin merugikan mereka.

 _Teal_ hanya menatap bingung kala pemilik tatanan nanas mencoba memanjat salah satu pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam saja."

"Ah terserah."

 _Tuk._ "Aduh!" Pekik Temari yang hanya dibalas cengiran jahil Shikamaru. Barusaja satu buah biwa berukuran besar mengenai kepalanya.

"Makanlah, wajah cemberutmu itu benar-benar mengganggu." Sahut Shikamaru dari atas.

 _Tuk._ "Akh!" Pekik Shikamaru.

" _Arigatou painappuru_." Balas Temari yang dibalas gerutuan Shikamaru.

Mereka makan masih dengan selingan pertengkaran. Namun tak jarang juga gelak tawa terdengar dari sang gadis kala berhasil membuat kesal pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu masih jelek begitu."

"Enak saja, kalau jelek pastinya tak ada yang melamar aku, tau!" Balas Temari ketus.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalau tidak jelek itu bisa seenaknya kabur saat dilamar, begitu?"

"Ish, memangnya kau peramal, huh!"

.

.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Sinar mentari kian terik meski banyak pohon tinggi yang melindungi mereka selama perjalanan. Kedua pasang mata berbeda netra membelalak takjub kala menemukan aliran air meski kecil. Mereka memasang telinga baik-baik dan mendapati suara air yang kian deras dalam tiap langkah.

Temari, gadis yang terbiasa hidup dengan beragam kemewahan itu, kini layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen. Berlari tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya kerikil yang dapat mengancam kaki mungilnya. Kedua lengan kokoh itu bahkan harus turut andil saat tubuh bak porselen beberapa kali limbung karena terpeleset.

Kini mereka melupakan berapa waktu hidup yang telah dilewati. Asyik bermain air dan tergelak bersama.

"Shika,"

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, heh."

"Tidak, lihatlah."

"Ck."

"Astaga, lihatlah." Naas, niat hati ingin menunjukkan arah pandang, ia justru menubruk tubuh bidang beberapa langkah didepannya.

Si pemuda meringis, kala punggungnya menghantam bebatuan sungai. Ditambah dengan si gadis yang nampak kesusahan bangkit, sehingga tanpa sadar menumpukan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah," Tapi ucapannya bahkan tak didengarkan sedikitpun oleh gadis yang nampak begitu cantik dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ap-pha yang kau,"

"Sssttt, bisa tenang, kau semakin membuat punggungku sakit, tau." Bisik Shikamaru tepat didepan wajah Temari, bahkan jika mereka melakukan gerakan sedikit saja, kedua belah bibir itu akan saling menyapa.

Kini mereka saling duduk berhadapan, mengenyampingkan dinginnya air yang masih terasa beku. Wajah cantik itu entah harus digambarkan seperti apa. Marah, kesal, sedih?

"Hei nona, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa sadar menyentuh jemari mungil perlahan.

"Entah mereka membawanya kemana?"

"Hm?"

"Monyet-monyet itu, berhasil membawa tasmu, yang tersisa hanya kertas-kertas itu saja." Gerutu Temari kesal sembari menunjuk letak barang mereka tadi.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berulang kali mendecih meratapi kebodohannya. Kini _copy_ an _blueprint_ proyek yang barusaja ia menangkan, terancam. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menggandakan ulang, tapi mengingat ada dompet dan handphone yang meski tak berguna untuk keadaan mereka sekarang ada didalamnya. Membuat ia harus mendapatkan tas itu segera.

Temari mencoba mengikuti laju Shikamaru yang terlihat sembarangan. Ia telah berusaha berteriak beberapa kali agar pemuda yang kini jauh didepannya itu mengurangi kecepatan. Namun nampaknya hanya cicitan burung saja yang membalas.

Uuu… aaa…

Awalnya mungkin begitu samar, namun lama kelamaan kian jelas. Dan bibir kehitaman itu nampak menyeringai, senang.

Harus ekstra hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Karena gerakan sembrono sedikit saja, akan mengejutkan monyet yang sedang asyik memakan buah itu. Shika hanya mendecih kala beberapa gerakannya sempat terbaca, dan kini monyet itu kian menjauh.

Temari hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Ia melihat ada sepotong pisang yang agak mengering tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia perlahan mengambil pisang itu dan memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi di dekatnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan bunyi serupa monyet, berusaha menjalin komunikasi yang hanya dibalas kikikan geli Shikamaru. _Teal_ itu memelotot garang, membuat pemilik _grey_ terdiam seketika. Usahanya kini membuahkan hasil. Monyet itu perlahan memanjat, dan mencoba meraih pisang yang digenggam Temari. Mereka seperti dua sosok yang sedang arisan, berkomunikasi melalui sedikit gerakan bak tarzan.

Temari memekik girang kala tas itu berhasil ia genggam, meski tangan-tangan berbulu masih belum melepaskan. Kini mereka saling berebut tas. Sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir semerah delima itu, ditambah dengan delikan tajam yang berhasil mengeluarkan ia sebagai pemenang. Namun sayang, karena gerakan itu terlalu cepat, berakibat tubuh semampai bergerak searah gravitasi. Memejamkan mata erat berharap tulangnya tak patah dan mungkin ia bisa langsung pingsan agar tak merasakan sakitnya.

Sedetik, dua detik. Ia tak merasakan ketakutannya tadi. Ia mengintip sedikit sosok yang memasang wajah kantuk dan kecapekkan karena masih setia menggendongnya.

"Ah, _arigatou_." Ucap Temari lirih diiringi rona merah yang dengan nakal menghiasi pipi.

.

.

.

Hening, ah lebih tepatnya canggung. Mereka, koreksi, Shikamaru berjalan pelan dengan tetap menggendong tubuh semampai Temari yang menurutnya korban busung lapar. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang ia tebak seorang bangsawan atau minimal kalangan atas, memiliki tubuh seringan kapas.

"Ehem." Temari berdehem lumayan keras, menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. "Ish kau ini, turunkan aku." Tapi hanya dibalas dengusan bosan dari sang pria.

"Uhuk … uhuk …" Shikamaru melotot garang yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar tak bersalah ala Temari. "Apa yang kau lakukan, nona? Kau mau menjadi terkenal karena membunuh orang?" Pekik Shikamaru ngeri.

"Turunkan aku atau aku akan terus mencekikmu seperti ini," Balas temari sembari kembali mencekik Shikamaru.

Pergulatan masih sengit, dengan Temari yang kembali melancarkan aksinya dan Shikamaru yang berusaha mempertahankan dua tubuh sekaligus agar tak goyah. Mustahil. Karena kini kedua tubuh itu bergulingan. Oh salahkan wajah cantik yang menyiratkan ketakutan, kesakitan, dan juga penyesalan. Kondisi tanah memang tidak rata, tetapi siapa sangka kalau mereka akan terus bergulingan membentur beberapa batu yang cukup, lebih dari cukup membuat tubuh mereka sakit. Shikamaru mendekap Temari lebih erat, kedua lengan kokohnya melindungi surai emas agar tak terbentur secara langsung. Meski resikonya adalah jemarinya yang terluka. Sedangkan gadis pemilik _teal_ hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir erat. Melukai diri sendiri ditengah ketakutan. Jemari lentiknya masih setia menggenggam kuat _coat_ si pria. Turut menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang masih menguarkan aroma maskulin.

.

.

.

"Shika, hiks … shika," Temari masih sesenggukan lirih.

Shikamaru masih terdiam setelah mereka jatuh ke pasir yang halus. Yah, pantai. Siapa yang menyangka seorang tarzan dapat menjelma bak moana? Tapi semua itu tak penting bagi gadis bersurai emas. Ia panik. Berulangkali ia tepuk pipi tampan itu. Sesekali mendekatkan telinganya kearah dada bidang yang masih terbalut kemeja.

Kini tangisnya kian pecah, ia lelah.

"SHIKA!"

Temari masih sanggup meneriakkan nama itu. Nama yang ia dapatkan dari kejadian konyol akibat kesalahannya, keegoisannya. Andai saja ia tak kabur, mungkin ia tak akan terdampar di pantai cantik yang teramat sepi ini. Dan bagusnya, ia tak harus melihat orang lain meregang nyawa tepat dihadapan kedua _orbs_ nya. Lelah menangis, tanpa sadar ia tertidur tepat diatas dada Shikamaru. Jemarinya masih erat memeluk leher si pria, dengan beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat dari tatanan.

Siapa yang menyangka saat kesadaran itu perlahan tergantikan buai mimpi, dan jemari lentik perlahan terlepas. Saat itu juga dekapan kokoh mempertahankan posisi. Berbumbu senyuman tulus dan sorot _grey_ yang nampak sayu.

.

.

.

Mentari yang kian terik begitu mengganggu. Hingga perlahan kedua _teal_ kembali menyapa dunia. Ia masih bergeming mengingat semua kejadian yang terulang dengan cepat bagai roll film usang. Hampir saja tetesan bening kembali mengalir, tapi tertahan oleh hembusan napas yang terasa pada pucuk kepala dan tubuhnya yang bergoyang dengan gerakan pelan.

"Hei." Sapa Shikamaru saat kedua netranya menangkap refleksi cantik dihadapan.

 _Duagh_

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan nona!" Teriak Shikamaru meski ia tetap bergeming di tempat.

"Kau, bisa-bisanya, nanas sepertimu mengerjaiku hah! kau memang, argh!"

Mereka masih saja bertengkar, ah benarkah pertengkaran? Jika cekikan temari dibalas dengan gelitikan pada pinggang langsing itu. Mereka berhenti setelah puas tertawa dengan buaian angin yang terasa panas. Kini mereka saling memandang, tanpa sadar masih tetap berpelukan meski bercelah.

" _Oke I want to make a confession_."

Temari masih terdiam.

"Ini merepotkan, tapi,"

Brrmmm …

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong deru kendaraan dari kejauhan. Mereka hanya saling melempar cengiran. Lalu kemudian bersama mengejar sumber suara. Berlari mengelilingi tepian pantai menuju jalan raya. Tak mempedulikan berapa banyaknya air pantai yang dengan nakal menggoda melalui debur ombak. Namun mereka hanya tidak sadar, kala jemari itu saling bertaut.

.

.

.

Kini mereka hanya saling terdiam berpayungkan langit. Dengan ganasnya angin bercampur debu yang secara konsisten menampar wajah. Dan deru mobil sebagai musik pengiring.

 _Truck_ yang bersedia memberikan tumpangan perlahan membawa mereka ke tujuan. Mereka sepakat berhenti tak jauh dari perempatan ninestreet. Jalanan tempat mereka bertemu pertamakalinya. Tempat dimana semua kejadian konyol kurang dari 24 jam turut serta meramaikan panggung kehidupan mereka.

 _Trafficlight_ untuk pejalan kaki telah menampakkan persetujuan. Mereka kini berjalan dan berhenti tepat ditengah keramaian. Hanya sepersekian detik waktu yang dibutuhkan dan kedua tautan itu terputus, lebih tepatnya diputus salah satu pihak. Kini yang terefleksi hanyalah senyum menyejukkan dari pemilik _teal_.

" _Gomenasai_." Mustahil, tapi nyatanya memang sepasang telinga Shikamaru sanggup menangkap suara lirih nan tegas itu.

" _Arigatou_." Balas Shikamaru yang hanya mendapatkan dahi Temari yang kian mengerut, kebingungan. " _You look old_." Kata Shikamaru lalu mengusap perlahan dahi seputih salju itu. " _I just want to_ ,"

"Jangan." Tegas Temari berkata, sebelum bibir ranumnya mengecup bibir lawan bicara yang kehitaman.

Tak ada nafsu, hanya sekedar menempel. Bukan untuk menyatakan persetujuan, tapi untuk mengibarkan bendera putih, atau mungkin rambu _stop_?

" _Arigatou_ Shikamaru." Bisik Temari tepat didepan wajah Shikamaru.

Bahkan pemuda itu dapat merasakan hembusan panas yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan wangi yang menyeruak menenangkan.

Kini tubuh semampai menjauh, turut bergabung dengan alur manusia layaknya semut. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih setia terdiam dengan keterkejutannya. Meski sepasang mata elangnya terus memantau gadis merepotkan itu hingga ke seberang jalan. Gadis merepotkan yang kini sedang dikerumuni beberapa pria berjas yang nampak cemas. Masih sempat gadis itu menengok untuk sekedar tersenyum. Sebuah semyum kepedihan yang tak akan dengan mudah Shikamaru lupakan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memanglah termasuk dari salah satu kumpulan orang-orang malas yang menganggap segala hal merepotkan. Tapi ia juga tak menyesal melakukan hal merepotkan seperti sekarang. Yah, sekarang. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang marah karena bertabrakan dengannya. Senyumnya kian mengembang kala jarak itu perlahan menipis.

Beberapa pria berjas hendak melayangkan pukulan atau sekedar menghentikan tindakan pemuda bersurai layak nanas. Namun mereka kalah cepat, karena pemuda itu bukan hanya menangkis tetapi juga membalas.

Kini ia menyesap kuat aroma gadis bersurai emas dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada cekung leher Temari. Napas Temari tercekat, namun ia tak berusaha memeberontak. Hanya menyiratkan bahwa semua masih terkendali kearah beberapa _bodyguard_ yang masih menunjukkan raut tak suka.

" _Daisuki_." Bisik Shikamaru.

" _Gomen_ ,"

"Aku pastikan kau tak akan menikah dengannya." Sambung Shikamaru dengan tegas.

Bahkan _grey_ nya memancarkan keseriusan akan ucapan yang terlontar saat mereka bersitatap. _Teal_ merebak, beberapa tetes berhasil membebaskan diri. Ia peluk erat pemuda dihadapan, pelukan itu bersambut, disertai sebuah janji yang akan mengubah alur cerita mereka kedepannya.

Entah, apakah _Kami-sama_ ikut tersenyum bersama cerita mereka, ataukah semua masih harus berjalan sesuai skenario awal. Semua masih tertutup kabut, seperti kisah dua insan ditempat berbeda yang juga harus turut berperan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Mind to RnR minna?**

 **Woa…kei tau kalau kei masih punya utang Ai untuk chara Naruto dan Akai Ito untuk chara Bleach. Tapi jujur untuk Ai, kei masih belum dapet ide, dan untuk Akai Ito kei masih males, hehehe…**

 **Jadi terciptalah cerita geje ini, astaga!**


End file.
